Good Morning
by rayaikawa
Summary: Roy gets in a tough situation when a certain kid doesn't want his daddy to go to work. ONESHOT ROYAI DAY Countdown Fanfiction DAY 7.


Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the support you've been giving to my previous fics. This is the 7th! :) I hope you enjoy it even if it's a bit short...

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA/B.

* * *

It was seven o'clock in the morning. Everyone in the huge estate was getting ready for breakfast but apparently, a certain kid and her father have been up since six, debating.

"Daddy, come on! Stay home and play with me!" She was still in her pink pyjamas and her hair was still a mess.

The 4-year old begged her father and clung to her father's arm. Roy was still in his white plain shirt and blue-striped pyjamas. It was too early for this. And no matter how it happened almost every day, he's still not used to it.

"But I can't Elizabeth. You know I have to go to work on Mondays…" He reasoned out to his little bundle of joy; his daughter.

"D'aww, please skip it today ne!" She pulled off her puppy-eyes trick.

Fuhrer Roy Mustang almost gave in but of course that was impossible. He picked her up and cradled her. "Mommy is gonna get mad if I don't go to work and do paperwork you know." He explained shrugging at the image of Riza bringing in the goddamn papers he has to sign, read and approve all day long.

Elizabeth tilted her head in disappointment. At 4-years old, she had already exhibited his father's trait of avoiding paperwork. Despite the golden hair and amber eyes she inherited from her mother, it was obvious where she got her personality. She was bubbly and sometimes stubborn but Elizabeth is a good girl.

"You're a good girl right?" Roy asked Elizabeth as he fixed her hair for a bit.

"Of course I am." She replied with a smirk she obviously got from her father.

"Then you'd let daddy go to work." Roy answered.

"Well. Okay." Elizabeth gave up and Roy was quite surprised. But at that instant, her sharp brain just picked up something interesting. "Okay, daddy, you may go to work… But!"

"But?" Roy asked.

"But you have to tell me why." Elizabeth announced.

"Why what?"

"Why you have to go to work and be busy all the time!"

Roy began to think of a way to explain things properly to his 4-year old. Riza's going to kill him if he mentions something absurd to the kid. There was this one time when she asked about how kids like herself come to be. And he almost slipped.

"_Uh-uh" Roy stuttered. Isn't it too early for her to start asking questions like this? _

"_Well, do you know how or do you not?" Elizabeth challenged._

_Roy quite taken aback by her likeness to him replied. "It's formed when to people who love each other decide to get married and have kids."_

"_Eh? And then? How?" Elizabeth was getting psyched. _

"_Tha-that's… I'll tell you when you're older, okay." Roy started to sweat. He was never trained for this! _

"_No! I wanna know now!" She pouted. _

"_From storks! Storks deliver kids to parents' doorsteps!" Roy almost burst out laughing. "Okay? Question answered!"_

So with that thought in mind Roy answered. "I have to go to work for the safety of the country."

"Why?"

"Because I have to protect everyone in this country, not to mention earn money." Roy laughed lightly.

"Why?"

"Because if I don't earn money, we wouldn't be able to survive."

"No! I mean why do you have to protect the country? You have a lot of soldiers who could do it for you while you play with me." Elizabeth having found a loop hole went on again with it.

"Because I love this country, that's why."

"Why?"

"Because you and mommy are part of this country along with other important people to daddy that's why I have to work hard and keep you safe." He explained. He hoped that did the trick but the kid was just getting started.

"Why do want to protect me and buy the things I like?"

"Because I love you." He sighed. This is about to get really long.

"Why do you love me?"

He was starting to run out of words and explanations. "Because you came from mommy."

"So what if I came from mommy?" Her eyes now shining brightly and mischievously.

"Because I love mommy and so you were born." Roy sighed.

"Aha!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I knew it! Kids don't come from storks! They come from mommies after they made it with daddies! Aha!" Elizabeth giggled and ran along the backyard.

Roy blushed because of what just happened.

"Looks like you were just outsmarted by a kid, your excellency, Fuhrer Roy Mustang." Riza said emerging from the door laughing. She was already wide awake, obviously listening and amusing herself with the conversation she overheard from the hallway.

"Oh yeah!" Roy protested. "Why is it that I feel as if what just happened was not funny at all?"

"My sense of humor is in a different level than yours apparently." She replied smiling and kissing Roy on the cheek.

"More like Mrs. Mustang just has a very sarcastic sense of humor." Roy replied.

"Nope. Not really." Riza said. "She just knows her husband's an adorkable idiot, that's why she likes to poke fun at him."

"And she loves him for it?"

"Yes. Very much."

"Good Morning, Riza."

"Good Morning, Roy."

* * *

So how was it? I figured since Father's Day is fast approaching, I should plug in some 'fatherly' theme to my Countdown Series. It's my first time doing something like this... I wonder if it's okay. Please do tell me what you think, ne~!

Thank you for reading!

_07_


End file.
